Dawn of Evil
by KizokuKageRyu
Summary: When peace comes to the world of Azeroth its often short lived.Demons from realms far away have found their way back and the races are once again faced with a choice.Fight for survival or succumb to evil once again.


**Prologue**

Over the hill the wind blows gently upon a massive creature resting at the top. Crimson red scales gleam in the moonlight as he stirs from his deep concentration. "Soon" he whispers and the massive form spreads his wings and leaps into the air.

Far away on a grove there rests a steel stake in the ground. After being punished the villagers left him there for the beasts. However, what the villagers did not know is that his chaos had only just begun. With a burst of green flame the patch lay burnt scarred and devoid of life.

Lord Ryu lay on his bed brooding over the cries of the townsfolk in the night. "Come out vile beast! We will hang you and burn your flesh for treason!" If only they knew their time had come and he was in as much danger as them. He strode out of his castle and towards the gates and the towns people. Clad in red silk, his black cape flowing behind, waist length hair glittered in the moonlight. They thought to blame their troubles and the blood red moon on him without knowing the terrible evil moving toward their home. Stopping Ryu noticed a growing taint in the horizon, saw with cautioned eyes the terror coming to wreak havoc on the world. Only a few hours now and the demons would be upon this town "his" town. Summoning words of power older than even he a bluish white flame erupts from his hands and moves toward the ominous cloud. With his defense set in motion Ryu turns from Gal'terenas and disappears into the darkness.

Far away in a deep cavern a form materializes out of flames. Exhausted he misses his mark and falls into the icy waters beneath him. Drenched he climbs onto a rock to sit pondering his plan. With the demons already unleashed into his world step one was complete. They would destroy everything in their path and only one would rule them. The voices began to whisper in his head again "Is it ready?" "Will it hold?" "They will pay!" With one lazy eye he looks up slowly as a blue diamond floats slowly toward him. He reaches out and studies the contents of the gem. Fields of devastation, black flames licking anything within reach, a single demon looms into view. Horrible tentacles like appendages writhe from its mane searching for magic to feed upon. Suddenly through the diamond a tentacle bursts forth and adheres to his face, slowly he feels his age old magic slip away. Panic strikes the mage as he shatters the diamond cutting off the threat to his life. Anger strikes the mage who had fallen for such a simple trap. With one last glance the mage disappears in a flash of green flame.

"And what are we going to do with Simon? Everyday that he lives our world suffers greatly. We cannot ignore this problem." Spoke the elder as she paced her hand across the table. Silence shook the group as the old mage began his response. "We know of Simon's growing chaos and for now we have to ignore it. The demons are tearing through the lands without mercy. They will be upon us before we can properly deal with Simon. Did you once think that maybe Simon started this? That he is the reason they have entered our realm?" Saliel cuts in. "But that's beyond his power unless." "Quiet Saliel he could not have become that powerful under our careful watch. No one has reached that level of power since Lord Ryu!" Another younger man chimes in "And yet most of us have barely touched on elemental mages. We were lucky he couldn't take all of us at once." One of the arch mages begins to speak. "Has anyone thought to ask the mother of life for aid? Surely they can be of some assistance." From out of the darkness one voice spoke out. "She has thought over our dilemma and chosen not to aid us. She still weeps for the great loss in Greymane." The older mage starts again more passionately. "Then our problem still lies on the demons. We cannot send too many mages for the creatures feed off of magic and they'd be annihilated. What of the elven armies?" The arch mage interjects. "They are slowly declining somehow the demons are turning our forces against us…There is one who may be able to turn the tide. If only you will permit me to bring him from his hell with which we have imprisoned him." Saliel bursts out. "He hasn't finished his punishment he should pay for his -" The older mage calmly states. "And when he returns do you think there will be anyone but the demons left?" Saliel starts again. "He has been among them before maybe he knows a way to stop them." The older mage breaks out of deep thought. "Why don't we ask Sasumi? She's sympathetic to the elven sorceress maybe we can guilt her into aiding us. "Saliel begins again. "The last time we asked her for help she did more damage than Simon. Let us take a vote, even though we are short two members we must make a choice. Take our chances with Sasumi or free the prisoner for help." "All in favor of Sasumi raise a blue flame and for the captive a red one, ah I see we have 7 red and 6 blue and why is there a green flame? Jacques this is no time for your antics!" "Saliel!" the arch mage says quietly. "Jacques has been dead since the first coming of the demon lords…" An explosion of purple and black flames erupts in the chamber of souls and a grinning demon walks through the fire.

Deep in the earths core the crimson dragon begins to change shape. Claws becoming massive hands tail sliding into the back. Finally a man stands erect his cape a burning glow in the light. A knock on his chamber wall stirs him from his deep thoughts. "Simon what brings you to my home?" Ryu asks as he goes to his chamber door opening the secret enchantment and allowing him in. "Only that I seek your aid dear friend. You see the demons they are everywhere, and it's growing ever difficult for me to continue my work with them feeding off of my power. I wish for your assistance in their destruction." "Simon I know it is you who brought them here. What's wrong? Can't control your minions any longer? I will not interfere and don't call me friend we have never been so. You are the very reason the smaller races fear me." "It was only fun and games milord nothing personal and if you don't help me I shall have to banish you to Edith." "Simon you are not so powerful, if the demons trouble you why do you seek my aid? Please do not tell me you also allowed their master into this realm! Simon even I cannot defeat a titan alone you know this." "And if you don't aid me Sir Ryu what do you think will happen to your home and the villagers you covet so much? The demons show no mercy for the weak. They will pass through and slaughter anyone in their path. I will give you 3 days to decide Ryu only 3 days and then if you do not join me you will suffer." "Simon I will not listen to your threats nor aid you in your endeavors you have brought this upon yourself and now if you want to fix it you will do it alone. Now leave my chamber and do not return." With one last glance Simon turns and grins"You will be sorry you refused my offer milord." And Simon disappears in Green flames.

Rushing through the mob Sasami makes her way to Ald Derath. With the city in chaos destruction and death looms up ahead, Sasami make her way trying to weave through the terrified people rushing out of their precious home. According to the villagers a demon penetrated its magical barriers and began wreaking chaos in the chamber of souls. A demon that burned green and black flames… Reaching her point she opens the seal to find black flames licking the walls of the hall. Out of the fire a demon stumbles towards Sasami only to fall at her feet dead and bleeding profusely. Saliel stumbles through the archway; drenched in blood she grabs hold of Sasami to convey her final message. "I fear we are in great peril. The demons, they have found our highest order and strike fiercely. Go! You must find Ryu we need his strength. I would also like to see him before I join my fellow council members for not all of us have gotten away from this threat. Make haste for I don't have l-…" Her eyes flutter and close her ragged breaths growing fainter each minute that passes. Conjuring a crimson bed of silk Sasami lays Saliel to rest and heal on the draconic bed. Forcing her gaze away she runs into the black hell that is their magical sanctum. Running through the onyx jeweled hallway Sasami makes her first turn towards the spiral staircase. Not far into the tower a demonic wolf jumps for Sasami tentacles reaching for an open spot to suck the magic from her body. A Red glow begins to emanate from Sasami's body as she dodges the beast flying towards her. Almost immediately the beast charges again only this time to be stopped by an unseen force incinerating its flesh. With one last howl the demon dog disappears into ash as Sasami continues to the main chamber. Moving swiftly Sasami climbs the stairs finally reaching the chamber of souls. Upon entering the chamber Sasami beholds a terrifying sight. An arch demon of imaginable size stands battle ready facing some unseen foe. Sasami runs for the shadows trying to remember the name of the horrible monstrosity before her. A memory comes to mind of a small girl playing next to the sunwell unknowing to the girl the power of the sunwell slowly draws her closer and closer. Until suddenly the well sucks the small girl in and casts her into a realm unlike any she has ever seen. Winged creatures tremendous in size plague the flame covered sky. No trace of solidity seen only a liquid gas that covers the land, Hordes upon hordes of horrible creatures fighting and training. One massive fiend, armor of black and gold fifteen feet tall with bat-like wings and a tail with sharp spikes on the end longer than a tree looms into view. Green flames burn for eyes and fists glow with a purple aura. A name comes to mind before the little girl is ravaged with a searing pain in her head. Awakening in her fathers arms she screams out the name Mourn. A man with waist length hair crimson red gazes upon his frightened daughter worry in his eyes. Sasami awakes from her nostalgia the name rolling off of her lips with horror and disgust. Mourn the name of one of the highest ranked demons in the burning legion. If not for his necromancy he would be a soldier fighting with the lower classed demons. Trying to think of a spell to at least slow down this beast of incredible strength she senses movement and sees Ryu holding a black blade and moving closer to mourn.

Two female elders lay at Ryu's feet in crumpled heaps begin to glow with a golden aura. Speaking words unfamiliar to Sasami the women begin to stir. Mourn noticing Ryu's magic moves to finish the job of killing the elders and finds himself locking blades with Ryu. Red and green static energy crackling through the room Sasami runs toward the fallen elders. Quickly Sasami begins trying to heal the elders calling upon powerful words only passed down through the dragons. "Si call upon wer dastudr di wer dask di waph …" "Sasami you cannot use that spell here. (Blades crash) She is taking no part in this war." "Erekess wer geou di waph vur lowan grant ve wer healing glow di revival!" A faint glow begins to illuminate Sasami's hands. Moving closer she runs her hands over Erana's sleek form and notices as she starts to stir. With a loud crack Ryu flies through the air and into the far wall flames licking his robes he disappears into the rubble. Looking around the room Sasami searches for something to defend herself and the elders with as Mourn begins to turn his attention to her. Searching around for the first time Sasami notices she can make out every detail of the room of souls. The onyx black marble walls glistening in the flaming light, the elegant draconic images and runes moving about on what's left of the wall, suddenly she spots a fallen pillar the size of a tree trunk lying not far from her. Using all of the power she can muster she creates a shield out of pure willpower and moves it toward herself and her fallen comrades. With a laugh like roaring thunder Mourn begins to speak to Sasami. "Silly child you are the one who was sucked into the sunwell! You gave us a glimpse of this new world. We have not forgotten of your realm and now it will finally be ours. There is nothing you pathetic mortals can do to stop us." Before Mourn can take another step his left leg twists and snaps violently causing his massive form to strike the floor. Out of the marble Ryu climbs up from the floor eyes flaring red, anger strewn across his delicate face. "Sasami you are to take them out of this place and lead them somewhere safe, I will take care of Mourn do not look back! Go now and make haste. Azeroth is not prepared to battle again and the leaders of the different nations must be told of the coming threat." Turning from his daughter Ryu Starts toward mourn, his anger forcing his age old power to form a fiery cloak around his body. Mourn looks down at his leg as his spell recovers it to its normal state, and begins to conjure his blade once again. With a loud roar the two advance and clash swords again, only to Mourn's surprise somehow Ryu's strength has doubled since before he was knocked through the wall. Without hesitation Mourn quickly casts a spell to try and weaken Ryu's overflowing power surge, only to find his spell being repelled back at him. Jumping aside Ryu charges once more, slashing at Mourn's unprotected arms and legs searing flesh and boiling blood as each slash cuts deep into the demons body. Seeing his coming fate Mourn reaches behind his back and grasps a green dagger, quickly bringing the blade around he thrusts his dagger into Ryu's unprotected stomach just a second before Ryu's black blade comes down onto Mourn's neck. Feeling the blade sinking deep into his torso Ryu releases his sword and falls back. With effort Ryu pulls the dagger out, noticing the empty vial held within the small blade and realizes Mourns last attempt was to poison him. Slowly trying to right himself Ryu stumbles over to mourn and pulls out his Kage Ryu Hi. With great strain he pulls himself toward the door to the chamber of souls and stops as he senses one other living presence in the room. Bleeding freely Ryu begins a spell to heal his wound finding that the wound inflicted by the cursed dagger will not heal. With a single word Ryu conjures a flame and holds it to his wound to close the flesh later he will have to find a way to heal the wound. Looking around the chamber of souls he spots a male form lying underneath one of the pillars. Rushing over Ryu finds that the elder is not critically hurt but in his current condition will not be able to walk very well. Grabbing a small sack from his waist Ryu withdraws a small vial, within the vial a liquid light blue with tints of red and yellow swimming around within. Holding the elders head up Ryu pours one drop of the potion into Aowynn's open mouth. Slowly Aowynn begins to stir and his eyes begin to flutter. As Ryu begins to lay Aowynn back down the Elder suddenly jumps up spell forming on his lips fear and anger in his eyes. It takes him a second to realize the danger is gone and at that time Aowynn spots Ryu and breathes a sigh of relief. "I am so very grateful you were able to make it in time. What of the others? When the demon attacked we were conversing over the current threat and then there was an explosion and green flame next thing we knew demons were pouring out of a portal. We lost 3 elders in the first wave and right when we thought we had finished them all off another vast being stepped through the portal…. Oh my Ryu! Did You? You did it didn't you, you finished that demon off." "Yes Aowynn I did end that demons rampage but not before he was able to wound me as well. What happened to the others? I only sensed the presence of two of the other elders besides you so far, as soon as I materialized; Mourn as he was called began his attack." Spoke Ryu as he surveyed the room. "After Mourn was it, yes Mourn stepped through the portal Teresa and Helen managed to close it. Mourn didn't hesitate after they got his doorway closed he began summoning more of his monstrosities and one by one each one of us began to get separated as we tried to defend ourselves from his minions. There were many of those wolf-like creatures with the tentacles and a few doom guard and while the doom guard fell swiftly to our attacks the four legged demons were quite the challenge. The arch mage was the first to attack Mourn and as they fought we tried to hold the balance but his forces were too strong. Saliel was about to be taken down by one of the hell beasts and I took the chance to strike while its attention was else where. Sadly at that moment when I had rid Saliel of her threat Mourn who had struck down our Arch Mage took me from behind with a spell so powerful it took every ounce of my will and strength to fight it off but the damage was done and I collapsed." "So we know for sure that the Arch Mage has fallen as well as two others so there are ten elders left unaccounted for. Well there's no use wasting time lets try to find the others." Helping Aowynn up they begin chanting the ancient words crafting by the mighty beings which created the chamber of souls. As they quicken their words the room begins to reshape itself and repair all of the damage leaving only the bodies and blood. With the chamber of souls repaired Aowynn looks around and to his satisfaction finds that the only dead in the room are that of the demons and the three he saw fall in battle with the demons. Suddenly Ryu falls to the floor breathing heavily Aowynn moves to help him as he inspects Ryu's bloody shirt. "You are seriously hurt Ryu what happened exactly?" Aowynn says staring in awe at the man before him. "While I was finishing Mourn off he managed to sneak a dagger filled with poison into my side I've already tried to heal it but it seems that I will have to find another method to heal this wound the poison repels spells." Replies the fallen spellcaster as he tries to regain his strength. "Do you have enough strength to move we can't stay here if the demons breached our magical defenses once they will be able to do so again?" Aowynn says as he helps his comrade up. "Yes I can move but the safest place now is probably my home hold on tightly to me in this shape this will not be a pleasant ride. But first we must tend to the wounded, it will take everything I have left but I think I have enough to get us all to safety." With a sweep of his hand the remaining bodies of the elders disappear after being engulfed in a crimson flame, after the last elder has been transported he grabs hold of Aowynn and they too vanish in a burst of crimson flames.

Reaching the entrance of the Tower of Eternity Sasami tries to think of a plan to not only save the elders but help her father. Even though she knows her fathers strength she also knows that the demon lords of the burning legion will do anything for victory and if anyone besides her mother could find his only weakness with would be them. Concentrating on her father's castle far in the countryside of Ald Derath Sasami tries to send Saliel first and begins to sweat as it gets harder and harder for her to perform her magic. With one final burst of energy she sends her off and falls breathing heavily from the strain. Thinking to her self "I must have used much more energy than I thought healing my comrades back there, ill have to find another way to transport the others." Closing the main door Sasami hurries off to find a horse hoping there is one left alive.


End file.
